


Strong Enough

by Vivelidyne



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Oneshot, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright, some pretty sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivelidyne/pseuds/Vivelidyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Effie try to continue on with their lives after Hoshido won the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a repost from a story I wrote for a blog; http://fe14drabbles.tumblr.com/ awhile back. Anywho, enjoy!

***WHAM***

Heavy, ragged breaths escaped the knight’s lips as she looked to the dummy in front of her, a javelin well embedded right in the dummy’s head. Effie shook her head with disappointment as she straightened up from her launching position. This wasn’t good enough.

Effie made her way over to the stands holding a variety of spears and lances, once fierce and determined emerald eyes now holding a harsh and cold glaze over them. Without a word, the knight quickly snatched another javelin from the rack, heading back to the dummy as her fingers tightly curled around the weapon. Her gaze drifted to the ground as she continued to walk towards the training area, beginning to subconsciously bite at her lower lip at the thoughts running through her head.

_Why had I let Lady Elise go? Why had I not suspected something may have gone amiss in time? Why didn’t I reach her quick enough? Why wasn’t I there to protect? Why wasn’t I strong enough? Why, why, why!?_

Effie stopped herself at the sudden taste of iron. The pungent taste was enough to let her drop the thoughts, one hand letting go of the javelin to swipe a thumb over her lip. Bringing the thumb for her eyes to see, a streak of blood tainted her thumb. The mere sight of the crimson her was enough to plunge her back into her thoughts.

_How much blood was there when I failed to protect Lady Elise? Why did no one make an effort to try and assist her, heal her? Surely there had to be a healer who could’ve done something, anything. No, it was my own incompetence that caused this. If only I had been stronger-_

The knight was cut short, a firm hand placing itself on her head, giving her hair a small ruffle. Effie tilted her head to look beside her to be met with the sight of Arthur giving her one of the saddest smiles she’s seen in a long while.

That’s when Effie realized the sensation of something wet rolling down her face. Bringing a thumb to wipe below her eyes, tears were flung off her skin. Her lips twisted into a frown at the realization, working quickly to dry the evidence of weakness from her face with her hand, shaking Arthur’s hand off her head. A moment of silence washed over the two as Effie silently wiped her tears as her face hardened, refusing any more tears to spill. As the final tear was swiped away, Effie turned to look at the man, voice nearly breaking as she greeted him properly.

“H-hello Arthur. What can I do for you?”

“Hello Effie! All I need from you is the confirmation that you’re ready to go!” Arthur flashed his signature smile and raising a thumb’s up, wiping off the previous melancholic expression that had donned his face. How the fighter was still able to talk with a jovial tone and be able to still flash the smile that Lady Elise adored was beyond her understanding.

Looking back down at the javelin still grasped in her hand that was free of tear stains, a few silent seconds passed before the knight nodded, a small, reminiscent smile on her lips.

“Yeah, let’s go visit Elise.”


End file.
